Washington B.C. (3x0-verse)
Plot Fire trucks were parked throughout the entire block as an apartment building had a raging and roaring fire, ready to burn itself to the ground. But this was not that bad if there wasn't a mother and her son still suck inside the burning building. Ben was in there as Heatblast to give him so fire immunity, and Xendal with his immunity to danger. The two of them explore the building for anything one that needs help. When they found the mother and son with Xendal being the first to spot them, Thy got there quick for there wasn't a moment to loose. "Who are you?" the boy asked when he looked up at Heatblast and the mother was worried for her son and Xendal that seemed to be walking in the fire like it was nothing for it was to him. "We're here to help!" Xendal cheered "Yeah we are little bro." Heatblast states and they start to maneuver out of the burning building. They come to a stop when they seem to have to choose which way to go. "Uh... This way," Heatblast said as he lead the group to the stairway, but as luck would have it, the stairs crumbled as they reached it. "On second thought... This way." Ben called out as he heads into a different direction. "You had to pick the fire guy and not the speed guy." Xendal says "Hey if had it than you get to choose." Heatblast says making their way to a dead-end. "A dead end nice going doofus." Xendal comments and Ben looks at the wall than cuts a hole out using his fire powers. "Alright your turn little bro." Heatblast says and Xendal brings them to safety and out of the burning building by manipulating the air density for them to sort of float down. Ben was taking in the glory of being a hero as Xendal had already disappeared from sight of the roaring public, "I'm sure you all want to thank u-... me personally, but really it's all in a day's work for..." Ben cut himself off as he saw what the kid had, "No way!" he says and ran over to the kid that he just saved."A gold Sumo Slammer card!" he says and sits down legs crossed like a pretzel. "Where'd you get it? And ooh, Xingo stamps my little bro loves that show?"he asked excited. "It was a prize inside a box of Sumo Smack cereal, and these came from Xingo snak-pak?" the kid said with a worried and confused expression. Just then a car hornhonk and turning their heads, Ben sees Gwen, Xendal, and Max in the Rustbucket. "Hey Super doofus. The fire was a just a diversion to cover up a jewelry store robbery." Gwen shouts "I could have told you that, but the bad guys are getting away." Xendal said with an eye roll. "Uh, I knew that.." Heatblast said, "Riiight, sure you did." Xendal said sacastically, "What ever Xendal,I got everything under control." Heatblast says with a smirked as he ran to the RV. "OH MY GOSH, XINGO!!" Xendal screeched as he say the Xingo stamps in the boys hands, Gwen grabbed him and so did Ben, "Not so fast we have a some robbers to deal with first. Max sniffed the air and made a a face of slight disgust "I Knew I should have bought those asbestos seat covers when I had the chance." Max grumbled. " Sorry Grandpa, I can't help it... I'm hot." Ben said with a smirk and laughed a little only to to get some Co2 from Gwen and What seemed to be snow from Xendal. "Ten superheroes and you pick the one with the flaming butt?" Gwen said grumpily, "I Told him Speed, but he didn't listen to me like always." Xendal says and tunes into watching Xingo. "Hey! It's not my fault." Heatblast defended himself, "Besides your just jealous, Both of you." Ben detested but got some Co2 and snow again. Heatblast soon leans out the window and creates a fireball that he threw at the getaway car if the robbers. It hit its target "Strike!" Ben cheers with a smirk. Heatblast Walked out of the RV with Xendal right behind him towards the robbers. Xendal knew Ben had only a minute or two left as Heatblast and went in case there was need of a quick getaway that and he wanted to be with Ben. Ben corners the robbers but just then he times out and returns to his usual self, and the police show up and gave Xendal his cue to get Ben the heck out of there. "Thanks for the save baby bro, your the best." Ben said and sits across from Gwen at the table and Xendal sits next to him. The Tennyson family are now at a M-Mart, shopping for some food supplies to stock up on. "Uh, Grandpa, no offense, but can we have some normal dinner for once?" Gwen asked, "You know, one that doesn't involve stir-fried tentacles?" She adds as she was disgusted by the food both her grandfather and baby cousin like. "Nonsense." Max said with a smile "Now, where do you suppose they keep the sheep's bladder?" He asked to know one in particular. Xendal face was lit up with excitement from the next meal Max was going to prepare. As Max headed to the meat section Gwen and Xendal notices a familar beeping sound and flash of green light coming from the cereal aisle. The two walk towards the noise, and they gasped at the sight of the aisle being completely trashed with cereal everywhere. "Oh, man, another RED card." a voice rang out from a box of Sumo Smackers cereal box and Gwen grabbed the box and reached her hand in. "Caught ya, " Gwen said with smirk of disappointment and delight from what she had in her hands. "Big Brother, your really messy." Xendal says "That aside... What are you dong doofus?" Gwen asked, Uh, looking for the GOLD Sumo Slammer Card, duh!" Ben replied "I prefer Xingo, he's so Ultra!" Xendal says with a fist bump in the air and jumps quiet the height. "Riiight... Your suppose to use your powers for good, not to find some stupid trading card." Gwen stated, "Ahem." voice called from behind, causing Gwen to turn to the voice with Xendal acting all sad and disappointed and ready to cry. Just what do you think you're doing young ladies?" the store clerk asked with a stern look on their face. "First off little Xenny here is a boy, and second it wasn't me." Gwen said defending Xendal's honor a bit who started to cry a little, if there was one thing he knew how to do was get his way with tears. "It was my doofus cousin." Gwen replied and the shopkeeper wasn't buying it at all. "Well, someone is going to have to pay for all of this." the store clerk said with a grumpy glare, but sees Xendal beginning to cry and goes easy on him and tries to calm him. Next thing we see is the Max with a shopping cart full of cereal boxes, "So, why are we buying all this cereal?" Max asked, looking at the cart full of various cereal boxes and Xendal with happy face while enjoying some Xingo merch that the store clerk gave him for free. "Well, we would have only had to buy the one that I found the gold Sumo SLammer card in if Gwen hadn't butted in with her big butt and dragged poor little Xenny with her." Ben said while glaring at Gwen. "I got Xingo, so Nyah." Xendal said while stinking his tongue out at Ben. "Hello, you were trashing the whole cereal aisle just to find some stupid piece of cardboard, and leave Max out of this." Gwen said with a glare to match Ben's "Ben, now, I can appreciate how much this card means to you, but don'r you think you're getting a little obsessed?" Max said trying to reason with his grandson. "Maybe you're right, Grandpa. I don't deserve a gold Sumo Slammer card. I mean, it's not like I rescued a bunch of people from a burning build or anything like that!" Ben exclaimed and glared at Xendal for he got what he wanted, he alway get's what he wants. "I do not, and you know it." Xendal pouts and could some how read Ben's thought in just that moment. "Again with the mind reading, how many power do you even have?... Superhero guilt, pretty low." Gwen said and just than and explosion went off and in came a giant mutant frog and old and possibly deranged man on top of the frog. The man made a big mistake when he did that, he ruined Xendal's free Xingo merch and that something Ben learned the hard way not to do. "Xingo? You hurt my XINGO!" Xendal says sternly and glared at the man. "That was a bad idea." Ben said and the frong sticks its tongue out and wrecks a stand of Xingo merch. "That is definitely bad idea." Ben said and Xendal slowly aprached the man and smirked "Your gonna pay for what you did to Xingo." Xendal states in low growling voice that was quite scary coming form a five year old. The old man walked towards Xendal, and sneered a bit, "Don't be a hero kid, just run along and play." the man said and Ben looks at the watch, "You are so lucky I can't go hero." Ben whispered as Xendal was ready to teach this guy a major lesson about coming betwenn him and Xingo. The man climbed back onto the mutant frog just as security showed up, "Freeze!" a guard shouted, "Get down off that giant... Frog and put your hands up!" The guard continued a bit confused by the frog. The man smiled before the frog jumped away further into the store. The two of them run after the giant mutant frog, Ben saw giant mutant birds fly by while Xendal payed no mind to them and kept on going. But they noticed Gwen and Max run away screaming from a giant mutant hamster. "Oh man." Ben gasped while trying to reason with Xendal with little luck. "What kind of pet food are they selling around here." Ben comments a rhetorical question, which caught Xendal's attention a t last, "How shoud I know, this guy hurt Xingo, but my family is going too far." Xendal said and gained speed towards the crazy man. "Behold, the genius of Dr. Animo." the now self proclaimed Dr. Anime said, "Nothing can stop me from getting what I deserve. Mark my words, today I will make history, or shall I say, Prehistory?" Dr. Animo states. Ben looked at his watch, "If you didn't go cereal-diving, one of those heroes could be saving us form becoming hamster chow! Or Xenny from his meltdown of a tantrum." Gwen hissed at him . The giant hamster charges at all of them, causing all but Xendal to run to the back of the store, the giant hamster wasn't interested in him at all and Ben went back to his little brother to keep an eye on him, and the hamster ignored him after that as well. Eyeing the giant hamster, Xendal looks at his brother and the rest of his family. "Why does this always happen to me!" Xendal pouts, but Ben spies something that may prove useful for them. "Come on Xenny, I got an plan." Ben said with a smirk, Taking Xendal's hand he runs over to a scooter. "Safety first!" Xendal says giving him and Ben a helmet, "Really, your danger proof." Ben said and rolled his eyes at the comment he made. The two of them make their way to the giant hamster that was ready to take a bite of Gwen and Max. "Hey, Furry!.." Ben shouts "Bet you can't catch us!" Ben said and drives off and the giant hamster chased them. Xendal took off and ran beside his brother keeping up the pace quite well. Ben twist and turn down the aisles, it knocked down an aisle in an attempt to nab them but with Xendal that's kind of hard to do. used it ramp and Jumped over the giant hamster. Landing on the other side and causing a chain of events to take hold as other aisle fell like dominoes. "Ben! Max!" Gwen and Max shout to the brothers with worry. "SO ULTRA!" Xendal shouts in excitement, "Uh-huh, that's right not even giant hamsters can mess with the Tennyson brothers!" Ben shouted and the two hi-fived each and proceeded into there special handshake that they do on occasions. "Young fools," Dr. Animo shouted in anger, appearing on his frog monster, "You cannot stop me! I will turn Washington D.C. into Washington B.C.!" he shouts as he goes from a frog monster to a bird monster and the frog followed him as well. "You.. You two saved the store..!" the store clerk from earlier said pointing at Ben and Xendal who was all smiles now. "If there's anything I can do to repay you, anything you want..." and that got to Ben's head. "Well, now that you mention it.." Ben started but was cut off when Max picked him and Xendal up and started to walk away. "Grandpa, I was finally gonna score the gold Sumo Slammer card." Ben whined as Xendal just pouted with a grumpy face, "Xingo." he mumbled. "No time for that now, Ben, Xendal. We have a giant parrot to follow." Max stated, putting Ben down nd jogging off the get the RV. Gwen laughed as she passed them and Xendal was not happy to be get tease. "Shut it Gwen, I lost my Xingo already I don't need to lose a relative." Xendal states and that stopped her mid laugh. "I warned you not to mess with him dweeb." Ben states as he walks off with Xendal. The four of them were now in hot pursuit of the mutant parrot. Max was driving despite Xendal's protest. Ben pouts in the passengers seat while Gwen sat at the table doing research on Dr. Animo while Xendal was sitting across form her. "Ah, just like the good old days with Zane and Nanxi, before I retired." Max said mindlessly with a smile on his face. "So exactly what kind of plumber were you, Grandpa?" Gwen asked "Yeah and who's Zane and Nancy?" Xendal asked "Uh, a darn good one." Max stuttered and try to think of a way to explain Xendal's real parents to him without causing anyone to freak out. Looking a t Ben and noticing that he was upset he used that to change the subject, "Ben, what's the matter?" Max asked "I save an entire Megamart with Xenny from being a giant hamster's chew toy." Ben says rolling his eyes, "And what do I get? Nothing, it's not fair." He pouted and looked at Xendal who was still awaiting an answer on who those pepole were "Being a hero isn't about others knowing you did something good; it's about knowing you did something good, being a hero is it's own reward." Max stated "Hey what about Xenny, he helped too!" Gwen said and takes a quick glance at Xendal. "What? Were you reading the greeting cards at the Megamart?" Ben sarcastically asked, ignoring his cousin "Who are Zane and Nancy?" Xendal asked once again. "Well, yes." Max admitted slightly embarrassed. "Bingo!" Gwen exclaimed, "Five years ago, Dr. Animo was a promising researcher in veterinary science.. But it turned out that he was doing all of these horrible, twisted genetic experiments where he was mutating animals!" Gwen continued. "Woah, and when he didn't win some big prize called the verities award, he totally flipped out!" Xendal finished after peaking at what Gwen was reading. "Anything about this sound familiar, Ben?" Gwen asked with a smirk, the parrot monster screeched some more and than disappeared, "We've lost him." Max stated, "He could be anywhere in Washington D.C.". "You mean Washington B.C." Ben stated and that when the idea hit him, "That's it!" Ben smirked as he figured where Dr. Animo went off to. "The natural History Museum, " Ben said walking up to a giant hole in the wall. "Check out this feather!" Xendal said in excitement "Something tells me, we're on the right track." Max whispered with a smile, "Good thinking Ben and keep it down junior." Max states "Guess even a doofus can surprise you once in a while," Gwen teased with a smirk, "And you should know." Ben whispers in a taunting tone. Xendal muffled a laugh as they bickered like always. They walk into the museum and find the scraps of electronics from the Megamart. "Your very persistent... I hate persistent.." Dr. Animo said with back facing the Tennyson family. "We know all you and your freakazoid experiments, Dr. Animo," Ben said pointing at him, "Yeah, it's over!" Xendal piped in. "Oh, but it's only just begun." Dr. Animo said as turns to face them with a smile of a man that had clearly lost his marbles. "See, I only needed a few components to push my work into phase two; the reanimation of dormant cells." "What?" Ben and Xendal said confused "Breathing life back into that which has long been lifeless." Dr. Animo said "Oh I get that, but not why anyone would want to do it." Xendal states with smirk as he floats in the slightly. "Smart tyke, but observe." Dr. Animo said as he started to mess with this device on his chest. A red beam blasted out from the device and to the mammoth statue. The animal that was once dead now had it's eyes stat glow red as it stomped towards the Tennyson family. "Behold the genius that is Dr. Animo." Animo exclaimed like a mad man he was before running away. "Now would a really good time to go hero." Gwen whispered to Ben and than looked at her little cousin as well. "No, duh. You guys get Animo, I'll take care of jumbo." Ben said fiddling with the watch. In a flash of green light Ben became three times his size he had red skin and four arms and eyes. "You stay with Grandpa and Gwen Xenny. Thry could use your sense of direction." Ben said than went to face the mammoth. Cracking his knuckles with a stretch Ben eyes the mammoth "Let's wrestle" Ben states and charged at the mammoth. He got hold of the mammoth's tusks and knocked it over on it's side, as the other three ran after Animo. They skidded to a stop when they saw the mutant parrot. It screeched at them and as they began to back up Gwen grabs a spear from a nearby caveman and Xendal takes up a fighting. Gwen spun it over her head a few times before whacking it over the bird's head Xendal punched and kicked the bird as well showing no fear towards it. "Ben's not the only one with skills." Gwen and Xendal said as the mutant parrot ran away with Xendal still chasing it till Gwen grabs him. "Not so fast Max." Gwen said and Xendal crossed his arms and huffed out in annoyance. When they found Dr. Animo, he simply smiled mischievously as he blasted a skeleton of a T-rex, and that brought it back to life just like he did with the mammoth. Animo than proceeded to climb onto the T-rex. The trio ducked when a tail came and took a swipe at them well Gwen and Max for Xendal was too short to even get hit to begin with. "I'd love to stay.." Animo began "But I need to claim the reward I so richly deserve." Anime finished than walked away. Hearing the screeching of the mutant parrot, the Tennyson's turned to face the mutant bird as it came flying towards them. It grabbed Gwen before flying off but Xendal grabbed onto Gwen before she disappeared completely. "Ben!" Max shouts out to grab his grandson's attention just Xendal cries out for him as well. Ben responded quickly an turned to jump the mutant parrot and grabbed it by the tail feathers. "No bye-bye for you" Ben growled as he grips the feathers with his fists. But unfortunately his grip loosened when he heard the beeping of the watch. Focusing on Gwen and Xendal who manages to get on top of the bird somehow, "Spend the summer with your Grandpa, honey, it'll be an adventure!" Gwen grumbled as she imitates her mother from before the summer began. "Adventure was right, Woohoo!" Xendal shouts "Hey it's not any adventure I want to be on!" Gwen pretested "Really cause it sounds like the story Grandpa Max tells me about Zane and Nancy, They sound so ultra." Xendal states "Yeah, but who are they anyways?" Gwen questioned as she hung by her back by the mutant parrot. The parrot brought Gwen to the top of the national monument only being able to stay on by a metal pole at the top as the bird flew away with Xendal still on it. "Well, my said to only use this in an emergency," Gwen said as she pulled out her cellphone. "I guess this qualifies." She placed the phone to her ear as she dials Max. Quickly the scene changes to Ben and Max who discover that Gwen was calling "It's Gwen!" Ben states. Th scene changes back to Gwen, "Hang on, Gwen, Xendal we're coming." Max said over the phone, "Xendal's not here the bird took him, and I don't think I can hold on for much longer," Gwen whined as her grip on the pole began to loosen and get a bit sweaty as well. "I'm right here Dweeb." Xendal states and smirked as he literally stood on monument like it was nothing new for him, this spooked her and she dropped the cellphone Max and Ben saw this and knew where she was at this point. Gwen soon looks at Xendal who was standing there like gravity was nothing special to him."How the heck are you doing that?" Gwen asked "Doing what, oh, this, I always done it, Gravity has a weird effect on me and so does a lot of things actually now that I think about it..." Xendal said and now appeared on the top of the pole which Gwen was freaked out by. "You just teleported from next to to above me." Gwen said freaked, "Pretty much." Xendal said nonchalantly, the conversation went on till Gwen lost her grip completely and fell. "Gotcha." Ben said as he caught he as Stinkfly, Xendal appeared on him with a smirk. "Butterfly?" Gwen asked in shock, "Stinkfly." Ben and Xendal said correcting her, " Yea, whatever. Anyways thanks for the save and the distraction." Gwen said. "No problem cousin!" Xendal replies, "Ah.. INcoming!" Gwen shouts when she sees the parrot monster coming up from behind them. "Hold on!" Stinkfly shouted as he began to fly faster. "Watch the nose there, Polly" Stinkfly taunts as he flew back towards the national monument. He could see Max at top through a window reaching his arms out." Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick.: Gwen said when she landed on Stinkfly's back with Xendal "Spew on me and you better learn to fly quick." Stinkfly stated. "I'll loose you in foreign world." Xendal states and that confused her but Ben seemed to know about all too well. Things went real quiet and that didn't sound too good, "I can't see cracker breath," Ben said breaking the silence. "You're gonna have to trust me." "Trust you?" Gwen asked doubtfully, and Ben tossed her up and Gwen was caught by max, "I got you sweetie." Max says and that was probably the nicest and scariest thing has done to her so far. Xendal jumps off of Ben and flys next to him like it was nothing special "You can fly?" Stinkfly asked "Pretty much, but its more of defying the laws of gravity than flying." Xendal stated and proceeded to max his way towards the other half of his family with Ben. "Go," Max states "Stop Animo, we're all right." Max said "Speak for yourself." Gwen grumbled and Ben flew off with Xendal in tow right behind him. "How are you doing all this?" Stinkfly asked "To tell you the truth, I sort always could do this just never really did do that much, I mean life was pretty mundane you know." Xendal replies and was smirking the whole time. The two of them reach up to Animo, and flew right into the T-rex, smacking it in the face. But a swipe from it's tail sent them flying back. "Okay I thought you were danger proof?" Ben said "I am but not all the time!" Xendal shouts and looks at Ben sternly, "Makes sense... Woah! I struck Sumo Slammer gold." Ben said getting side tracked. Xendal rolled his eyes at Ben getting sidetracked by Sumo Slammers. "What are you, you little pests?" Animo asked angrily, "I'm Stinkfly." Ben stated "I'm an interdimensional being here to bring justice to the world I call home." Xendal states and stares Animo down with a hard glare. Xendal Stares at the the T-rex than brings in another creature that was just as big as it and it look like it meant business. "Sick'em girl, and you'll get a treat, I promise." Xendal states and smirked as well. The creature rammed into the T-rex and made Animo to loose hold of the stolen trophy. "Noooo!" Animo cried as the trophy fell and broke. Ben flew by and knocked Animo's helmet off, "My transmodulator! No!" he cried out again, as the helmet fell to the ground broke as well. The following day, the watch as Animo was cuffed by police and put into a cop car, all while Animo threw a fit. It wasn't long before they were back on the road again. Max was driving, While the other three were at the table, "I didn't get a gold Sumo Slammer card, but I at least I snagged a trophy from Animo." Ben said as he placed a piece of the chest piece form Dr. Animo was wearing into a cardboard box, "Plus saving the city from a wacko is it's own reward." Ben said with a smile. "Don't forget about me big brother, I totaly kicked butt with you and so did my friend!" Xendal states with a smile "Yeah and you save me too." Gwen said "That thing was so awesome, and huge, but what was it?" Ben asked "Not sure but it seems to like the treats I give her." Xendal states and smile for the details weren't important to him. "Besides," Ben started and looks at Gwen "Saving people is what heroes do best, especially when the people that need saving are dweebs." Ben smirked and Xendal giggled at the comment he made. "You are such a major doofus, and don't laugh Max your just influencing him." Gwen complained, "I know you are, but what am I?" Ben shot back. An Xendal just laughed harder at his family. Noteworthy Events Major Events *The Tennyson's meet Dr. Animo for the first time. *Character 1 is kidnapped by Villain 1. Minor Events *Ben saves kid and mother form fire with Xendal. *Ben stops robbers who started fire. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Xendal Tennyson *Max Tennyson Villains *Dr. Animo **Mutant Frog **Mutant Hamster **Mutant Cockatiel **Mutant Mammoth **Mutant Tyrannousaurus *Two Robbers Aliens Used *Heatblast *Grey Matter *Four Arms *Stinkfly Allusions Trivia *Max doesn't know how to tell them who Zane and Nanxi are, especially Xendal. *Testing... *One, two, three... Category:Episodes